Marie Fischer
Doctor Marie Fischer is a playable character in the Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: WWII. Biography Background and OSS/MFAA involvement Marie Fischer grew up in the town of Mittelburg, Austria, alongside her brother, Klaus, under the care of their father, Heinz. Many years later, after the events of the Beer Hall Putsch, Marie sensed that it was the beginning of a dark time, while Klaus saw hope within the Nazi party; their conflict of political viewpoint led to a heated argument, and Marie proceeded to leave her homeland in 1933. She would become an American citizen and end up joining the Office of Strategic Services years later and train with them. In 1941, Marie began to receive several letters from Klaus, addressing the situation back home: about the artifact that he has uncovered below Mittelburg, now part of Bavaria, Germany, and the Nazis' movement upon the village. In 1943, she tried to request an operation to take place in Mittelburg to investigate the Nazis' activities, only to be met with obstacles. She was suggested by her contacts to sign up for the Monuments, Fine Arts and Archives Program, which may give her an opportunity to get her request approved. Marie was eventually contacted by Major Hank Rideau of the MFAA, who expressed interest in the artifacts that Klaus had uncovered. She then shared with Rideau the information that Klaus had shared to her: about the discovery of a secret chamber underneath Mittelburg, as well as its relation to the Holy Roman Emperor Frederick Barbarossa and the artifact it contained. Weeks later, the MFAA received intel from Olivia Durant, a Maquis agent of the French Resistance, regarding the Nazis' transportation of more artifacts and art pieces from Paris to Mittelburg, which prompted the MFAA to approve an operation in the village to secure the artifacts. Rideau informed Marie of the news, and also implied that he has forwarded her name to be selected as leader of the operation. Weeks later, Marie was officially assigned as lead operative of the mission, and would later begin tactical planning with Rideau. For her mission, she began to assemble a small 4-man squad, comprising of herself, Olivia, as well as two other agents, one who has extensive knowledge in medieval antiquities, and one who has experience on the battlefield. Return to Mittelburg Despite getting approval, it still took two years before the MFAA was allowed to carry out the Mittelburg operation. On one night, Marie, Olivia, Drostan Hynd and Jefferson Potts along with Rideau moved out to Mittelburg by train, as they go over the details of the mission: secure the stolen art pieces and artifacts, as well as rescue Klaus Fischer. However, their train ride was interrupted by a colossal figure that flipped the train over. In the aftermath, Marie was separated from the group, and also heavily injured. As she attempted to crawl out of the trainwreck, she heard Nazi officers screaming as they are threatened by unseen enemies. She picked up a Geistkraft elektroschnalle from a fallen Nazi soldier, which then healed her wounds. Marie then spotted a wandering figure and attempted to sneak up on him, but then an undead soldier jumped at her suddenly, spooking her. After disposing of the other soldier, she spotted a Gröesten farm house and proceeded to enter, while taking out several more "broken soldiers". She held out for a while inside the house, utilizing the weapon cache and Blitz machine inside to fend off against the oncoming zombie horde, until she acquired enough Jolts to escape the house and head toward the village. Reuniting with Olivia, Drostan and Jefferson at the village, the four then headed down a bunker where they were greeted by Doctor Peter Straub, who claimed he had already disposed of Klaus for his betrayal. They traveled further down the mine, where they found the secret chamber containing the Hilt of Frederick Barbarossa's Sword. As they attempted to reactivate the machineries surrounding the hilt, they were thwarted by Colonel Heinz Richter, who used a Geistkraft-powered zeppelin to attack them from the sky. Eventually, the four retrieved the Hilt, along with a red ruby attached onto it. As they moved back out into the village, they encountered the colossal creature from earlier, the Panzermörder. Marie was horrified to find her brother Klaus, whose arms were clamped onto the creature's chest. While evading the creature as well as Richter's zeppelin, the group shot down several Uberschnalles from the zeppelin, which they then attached to the Panzermörder's body. The magnetic force from the batteries pulled the creature toward the zeppelin. The creature's resistance resulted in it and the zeppelin being destroyed, along with Klaus, whose body then fell right in front of the group. As Marie mourned her brother, the Hilt began to glow, and Klaus was miraculously revived. He, however, belittled Marie for her actions, and then stumbled toward the village, as he called out Straub for having "opened the gates of Hell". While warning Marie and the group to continue fighting and prevent the return of the Emperor, Klaus activated the well trap in the middle of the village, setting him on fire as he seemingly perished once more, despite Marie begging him to stay with her. Arrival at Heligoland Several days after the Mittelburg operation, Marie and the group were dispatched once more on another mission upon receiving intel of Straub operating on an island north of Germany. While traveling by boat to Heligoland, Marie expressed disapproval of Rideau's decision to send her and the others out so soon, in light of recent events. Drostan, due to his previous experience on the island, also showed disgust toward the location and its history. As they approached the shore of the island, they noticed the other Allied boats traveling alongside them were missing. Zombies began to swarm them from the sea, forcing the four to fend them off. The group traveled further into the island, and began discussing Drostan's hatred for the island. When Drostan refused to talk without the others divulging their own secrets, Marie started first by admitting her manipulation of the OSS and MFAA to get approval for their last mission at Mittelburg, solely for the purpose of rescuing Klaus. Marie was furious to hear that Drostan came to this island once at the request of Heinrich Himmler, but calmed down once she heard about his findings, and his successful attempt at stealing ancient scrolls from Himmler and surviving, while also making money in the process. Later, the group discovered a containment area where Straub stored all of his undead creations. They attempted to contact the Allies to bomb the island to remove all undead presence, but Straub interfered, destroying the sole radio tower on the island, and ordering Nazi forces patrolling the island to open fire on them. Using the artillery cannon, they were able to eliminate the Nazi boats. Later on, they discovered an ancient ritual room dedicated to the goddess Nerthus, and recovered the head of a monk, which they then put on one of Straub's machines. The monk's head came back to life, and gave them riddles to solve. Upon solving all riddles, they managed to retrieve the second piece of Barbarossa's sword: the Pommel. The four returned to the surface, where they then battled and won against several Meistermeuchler zombies, as well as a mixture of several other zombie types. As the bombing began, the four retreated and attempted to escape the island, only to notice Straub taking off on his zeppelin. They hopped on and climbed on top of the zeppelin, as it and several others head toward Berlin in response to Adolf Hitler's call for rescue. Battle of Berlin Arriving by zeppelin, the Raven Crew is horrified to find a war-torn Berlin subjected to a whole new kind of war: a mobilized zombie army. They saw the sky filled with zeppelins and the ground riddled with bullets dispensing the horde onto what would have been the survivors. Straub’s zeppelin looms over the city as he spouts propaganda for his army. Worried for their Russian allies, the team rides the side of a bullet down into the city. Once grounded, they locate a radio and are contacted by Mikhail Saburov. Mikhail asks if the team can lure Straub’s Zeppelin away from his position. Marie and the crew locate a box of flares, launch them, and garner the attention of Straub, who was anchoring in his Zeppelin to wipe out any potential survivors. While searching the area, the crew locates several special Geistkraft melee weapons. Using these weapons, they find and manage to open a hidden courtyard showcasing a golden statue of Frederick Barbarossa. Upon completing a puzzle with the other statues in the courtyard, the Blade of Barbarossa is revealed to be hidden away in the gold statue. After retrieving the blade, our team needed to find parts to a locally engineered weapon known as the Wunderbuss. Noticing the lowered drop pod under Straub’s zeppelin, they use the Wunderbuss to overload the anchors and lower the drop pod to the ground. Gathering inside, they rise inside to confront Straub once and for all. Inside the zeppelin, they find gates opened by different circuits that lead into Straub’s control room. They reroute the power to overflow into the control room causing the zombies Straub was currently working on to suddenly break free and tear him into little snowball-sized chunks of flesh. After Straub’s demise, the crew is confronted by one last monstrosity created by the mad doctor: the Stadtjäger. Following the tough battle, they escape back to the ground only to be confronted by a massive horde and a Meistermeuchler. Suddenly, Rideau arrives in a vehicle running down the Meuchler and urging the crew to hop in. With all parts of the sword now collected, they ride out of the city. Assembling the Sword After being rescued by Rideau, Raven Crew returns to the states, meeting with J. Robert Oppenheimer, the father of the nuclear bomb, They hold this meeting to discuss what actions to take against the zombie threat and how to utilize the Geistkraft Technology they've accumulated so far. Marie gets into an argument with Oppenheimer and ends up punching him. The Bureau of Archaic Technologies is formed by President Truman, with Rideau placed at the helm. The B.A.T is made up of people from all over the world looking to join the fight against the horde. As the massive zombie army begins its takeover, the crew decides that to win, they need to throw one last Hail Mary: Assemble the Sword of Barbarossa. While other members of the B.A.T transport the Hilt and Pommel, Marie and the team, as well as Mikhail, head to Antarctica, the location of Thule. While searching the ruins, Marie and the rest see visions of Klaus. The crew fights off zombies as the B.A.T airdrops in the parts of the sword. After collecting all three, the crew assembles the Sword of Barbarossa at the altar in the center. With the sword in hand, the ruins begin to crumble. Upon attempting to escape, Marie shows resistance, saying they were not meant to leave, and that she should stay behind. The other members reject this idea and pull the team out as the entrance collapses. The crew meets up with Mikhail and board their plane as massive amounts of Geistkraft energy surge beneath the ice. Marie's Journal Gallery Marie Fischer Full Body Shot WWII.png|Full body shot of Marie Fischer Call-of-Duty-WW2-Zombies-Katheryn-Winnick-Marie-Fischer.jpg|Marie's Profile from 2017 Comic-Con International: San Diego. marieDS.PNG|Marie in The Darkest Shore WWII Marie TheFrozenDawn Outro.PNG|Marie in The Frozen Dawn References Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Playable Characters